Mione sem resposta o q esta acontecendo? 1 amor?
by Carolinne Gabrielle Claire
Summary: short fic. sem resumo


**Hermione sem resposta...o que está acontecendo? Um amor está no ar?**

01 de maio de 2005, quinta-feira.

Ai, eu não estou agüentando mais essa situação! Preciso fazer alguma coisa!

Pra falar a verdade eu tenho mesmo é que criar coragem de falar tudo pra ele, eu não suporto mais essas atitudes de criança, acho que se eu falar com o Rony ele me ajuda com isso. Ai mais que saco, eu não queria ter que pôr o Ronald no meio disso! Mas não vai ter jeito. Se bem que eu também posso falar com a Gina, é isso mesmo que eu vou fazer. Amanha é claro porque hoje tenho trabalho de poções. Amanhã, ele não perde por esperar.

01 de maio de 2005, quinta-feira.

Eu não sei o que estou fazendo de errado. A Mione está tão esquisita comigo. Tudo o que eu faço irrita ela, não sei mais o que fazer pra parar com isso. Até minhas brincadeiras de sempre com o Rony irritam ela. Por Merlin! Acho que vou falar com a Gina, afinal ela é amiga da Mione vai saber me ajudar com isso vai ver eu descubro o que esta acontecendo. Bom mais amanhã eu falo hoje tem aquela bosta do trabalho de poções, aquele seboso do Snape me paga. Se bem que... não! O trabalho Harry, o trabalho primeiro.

02 de maio de 2005, sexta-feira.

Hoje eu falei com a Gina sobre o que esta acontecendo. Contei tudo a ela, disse que o Harry está me perturbando, sem saber porque tudo o que ele faz me irrita, o jeito de falar, de rir, de ler, as brincadeiras com o Rony, as que ele faz comigo, não sei o que esta acontecendo mesmo, acho que estou ficando louca o Harry sempre foi meu amigo, sempre nos demos muito bem, sei que ele é imaturo, meio irresponsável, gosta de se meter em confusão e colocar eu e o Rony no meio mais mesmo assim sempre gostei dele.

A Gina disse pra eu começar a prestar atenção no que realmente me irrita e se esse sentimento é algo ruim mesmo como "irritação" ou se sou eu que estou vendo de outra maneira. Amanhã tem passeio a Hogsmead, vou ver se ela tem razão. Tudo bem que eu acho que ela esta meio doida, não doida não, e sim sentimental desde que começou a namorar o Neville, mas mesmo assim vou tirar a prova dos nove. Ai,espero que eu descubra!

Boa noite.

02 de maio de 2005, sexta-feira.

Ai, não dá pra acreditar nisso! A Gina me disse que a Mione realmente ta com raiva de mim! Mais o que foi que eu fiz? Alguém pode me dizer? Eu não lembro de ter feito nada pra irritá-la, assim ninguém merece. Preciso descobrir o que fazer para ela me desculpar. Mais desculpar do que? Eu fiz alguma coisa pra ela? Não, não que eu saiba. Bom, acho melhor deixar isso pra amanhã nenhum lugar melhor que Hogsmead para acalmar os nervos. É é isso mesmo amanha em Hogsmead.

03 de maio de 2005, sábado.

Por Merlin! Não é que a Gina tinha razão! Depois da conversa que tive com ela ontem, aproveitei pra hoje prestar atenção em outras coisas, no sorriso, no olhar, que olhar! Olhos verdes, penetrantes. Ai para,para.para Srta Hermione Granger. Isso não pode ser verdade. O Harry é meu amigo, só um amigo. Nada mais.

Mais o dia hoje foi tão bom, estar com ele foi maravilhoso como sempre, meu Merlin! Para de novo Hermione, para com isso, você não pode.

Acho melhor eu ir dormir, isso vou dormir mesmo.

03 de maio de 2005, sábado.

Tá vendo! Ou eu ou ela está ficando louco. Hoje pelo contrario ela me tratou super bem. Riu das minhas brincadeiras, não implicou comigo nem um minuto e eu a peguei me encarando varias vezes. Teve uma vez no Três Vassouras que ela até me deixou sem graça, me mediu de cima a baixo e parou o olhar de encontro com o meu, tenho certeza de que fiquei vermelho, ela é claro ficou mas como é muito inteligente tratou logo de mudar de assunto com a Gina pra que ninguém percebesse o acontecido.

Mesmo com isso foi muito bom esse sábado. Ela é linda e isso não é segredo pra ninguém, só preciso descobrir o porque dessa mudança de humor tão repentina. Maravilhosa mudança mais muito estranha.

Bom acho que vou dormir, é bom mesmo vou fazer isso antes que o Rony acorde.

04 de junho de 2005, domingo.

Hoje tive uma conversa muito seria com a Gina, disse pra ela que eu acho que eu estou ficando louca, estou cada vez mais admirando o Harry, ele tem ficado cada vez melhor aos meus olhos, mais carinhoso, atencioso, que olhos aqueles, verdes, penetrantes, envolventes, maravilhosos. Estou louca mesmo pensar assim dele! Mais não, não posso mentir pra mim, ate fiquei um mês sem escrever pra ver se paro de pensar nele mais não funciona. E esse mês foi melhor ainda que o outro. Ontem dia 03 de junho fomos a Hogsmead de novo, e de repente do nada eu viro pra ele e falo que tenho uma coisa muito seria pra dizer a ele e saio correndo. Mais que coisa é essa? Nem eu mesma sei! Pela primeira vez me deparo com uma pergunta que não sei a resposta. E o pior é sobre mim mesma. Tenho certeza de que tudo isso esta acontecendo comigo pela primeira vez. Por isso não sei o que fazer. CHEGA! NÃO AGÜENTO MAIS PENSAR NISSO! VOU DORMIR, BASTA!

04 de junho de 2005, domingo.

Eu acho que o louco da historia sou eu mesmo. A mione esta cada vez mais linda, estou apaixonado por ela, tenho certeza disso. Só não sei como dizer isso a ela por que acho que ela me tem como um amigo apenas e ela não ia nunca querer algo com esse "amigo". Ela é demais pra mim. Tenho que parar de pensar nisso agora mesmo. Nunca vou conseguir nada com ela. Vou deixar isso pra lá, só em meus pensamentos já está bom demais... vou dormir.

05 de junho de 2005, segunda-feira.

De amanha não passa! Vou falar com ele custe o que custar! Tenho que descobrir o que esta acontecendo comigo, vai ver a resposta pra isso esta com ele e eu aqui me matando pra descobrir! É isso vou falar com ele e pronto! O Maximo que pode acontecer é eu continuar sem a resposta!

05 de junho de 2005, segunda-feira.

AI, CHEGA! VOU DIZER TUDO A ELA!

Amanhã ela não me escapa! Tenho que dizer o que estou sentindo! Ela esta cada vez mais próxima de mim e isso tem que ter um porque. E eu quero saber qual é esse porque. O pior que pode me acontecer é ela dizer que não gosta de mim como eu gosto dela e que não quer namorar comigo! Coisa que eu acho que vai acontecer. Então não corro risco nenhum. Vou dormir pra ver se a hora passa logo pra eu ir falar com ela.

Boa noite.

06 de junho de 2005, terça-feira.

- Harry? Você esta ai?

- Sim Mione entra!

- Eu preciso falar com você Harry, tenho uma pergunta sem resposta a muito tempo e acho que a resposta só você pode me dar.

- Que bom, eu também tenho algo a te dizer hoje.

- Então comece você Harry, depois eu falo.

- OK!

- Sabe Mione eu estou apaixonado por você! Só percebi isso depois de você ter tido aquela crise de irritação com tudo o que eu fazia. Mesmo sem ser essa minha intenção. Ai eu resolvi falar com a Gina sobre isso e ela me disse pra ter paciência com você e que nada melhor do que Hogsmead pra acalmar os nervos de todos. Depois disso você começou a me tratar de uma maneia diferente, muito boa por sinal, e eu te vi linda, como nunca tinha visto antes, e foi ai que me apaixonei por você! O que você me diz sobre isso?

- Em primeiro lugar eu vou matar a Gina, ela me paga!

E sobre o que você acabou de me dizer eu só tenho a te falar o mesmo. Há um tempo atrás tudo o que você fazia me irritava de uma maneira muito grande e eu não sabia o porque. Então fui falar com a Gina e ela me disse que era pra eu aproveitar o final de semana em Hogsmead pra me acalmar e ver você de uma outra maneira e não como se tudo o que você fizesse fosse pra me irritar e atacar. Foi ai que eu também vi você de uma maneira que nunca tinha visto antes. Achei que estivesse apaixonada por você mais não quis acreditar em mim e preferi achar a resposta disso em qualquer outro lugar, só então percebi que quem iria poder me responder seria você!

- Ai tinha que ser a Gina! Riu Harry.

- Mas então o que vamos fazer? Perguntou Mione.

- Bom é...Você quer namorar comigo Hermione?

- É claro chega de mentir pra mim!

07 de junho de 2005, quarta-feira.

Ai Harry como eu pude demorar tanto tempo pra descobrir isso! Se eu pudesse tinha feito de tudo pra descobrir antes como é bom estar ao seu lado! Mais não! Você chegou no momento certo e fez o que tinha que fazer! Estou adorando estar com você! Você me faz feliz. EU TE AMO!

07 de junho de 2005, quarta-feira.

Uma ultima coisa pra te dizer Mione. Vou fazer de tudo pra te dar alegria. Você é uma mulher maravilhosa e eu não vou deixar ninguém te fazer mal vou te proteger de tudo e de todos. Você é linda e isso é coisa que você já sabe porque te falo todo dia. Quero ficar com você o tempo suficiente pra poder dizer no fim de tudo que valeu a pena. Pois EU TE AMO!

FIM.

N/A: estava em casa sentada na frente do computador e resolvi escrever alguma coisa. Saiu essa fic, espero que gostem, quero ouvir a opinião de vocês viu. Um grande beijo pra todo mundo.

Ana Carolina Silva Pardim.


End file.
